The following section is presented for informational purposes only. The inclusion of material in this section should not be considered to be an admission that such material is prior art to the present application.
Seismic data collection systems deployable on land are known in the prior art. Such systems typically comprises a plurality of distributed receivers, i.e., geophones, connected in a parallel series combination on a single twisted pair of wires to form a single receiver group or channel for a station. During the data collection process, the output from each channel is digitized at the station and either stored or transmitted back to a central location for subsequent analysis. Commonly, cable telemetry is used for data transmission between the individual receivers, the stations and the central location. Other systems use wireless methods for data transmission stations and are not connected to each other. Still other systems temporarily store the data at each station until the data is extracted.